Returning
by Spike's Lil Devil
Summary: This is the sequel to The Given Gift. Buffy returns to Sunnydale to capture an escaped demon's soul from hell. B/S X/A W/T This Chapter: The Scoobies reaction.
1. Default Chapter

                                                                                    Returning

Disclaimer: I'll only say this once. I don't own B. t. V. S. Joss is god. I'm just a teenager that only owns her fanfics and her room.

Dedication: To Joss Whedon for creating the wonderful Spike. (Drools at Spike without shirt pic.) 

A/N: This is the sequel to The Given Gift.

A/N2: '' means thoughts.

Spoilers: The Gift, Crush, and The Body.

            Buffy was happy. She was in heaven with her mom and Kendra so of course she was happy. The pros: no fear, no doubt, and no more slaying. The cons: no friends (except for Kendra), no family (except for mom), no Spike. Buffy was happy though. Then one day two months after she came to heaven the PTB brought her to them. 

"You were the previous slayer in life and you need to go back to Earth."

"Why are you sending me to Earth?"

"A demon named Pineolatious has escaped from hell. You must go back to capture it."

'The name sounds like a cleaner.'

"Cool. So where am I going?"

"You're going to the hellmouth."

"So I'm going to Sunnydale."

"You shall only be seen by those closest to you."

"Great, send me home."

************************************************************************************************************

            Meanwhile back in Sunnydale the Scoobies and Spike are chasing after two vampires. Spike picks up a stake and dusted the girl vampire. The boy vampire was a strong cocky vampire that looked like he was 20. He grabbed Anya and held her close to him.

"Well, well, well looks like I found a pretty, little meal. Don't worry cutie, it'll be quick."

"Xander help. You're my boyfriend so save me."

"An, I'm trying."

            Then Anya broke out in tears.

"I want to live. I want to get married. I want my money."

"Listen girl, shut up. I want a happy meal."

            Spike felt something tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see who or what it was and he saw Buffy. She kissed him on the cheek, put her finger up to her mouth and winked. Then Buffy picked up a stake and dusted the vampire that was holing Anya. Then she smiled in satisfaction.

"Miss me?"


	2. Miss Me?

                                                                        Returning

A/N: I finally got over my case of writers block for this fic. I got it put over Ow! Quit It! Instead. 

************************************************************************************************************

"Buffy you're…you're back," stuttered Willow.

"Yup, in the flesh. The powers sent me to slay some demons soul. Its name sounds like he may be Mr. Clean's brother."

"What was its name, just out of fascination?" Xander asked like Buffy had been there the whole time.

"Its name is… Pineolatious."

"Did you say Piney fresh?"

"How about we just call him Piney. Can we go now?"

"Sure, Giles is going to be surprised." Anya said.

"Giles can't know where is he anyway?"

"He's going to meet us at the Magic Box." Tara said quietly.

"No, he'll meet you guys at the Magic Box, he's not going to find out I'm back. Actually can Spike come with me?"

"Sweet Mother Mary, what do you mean by that Buff?"

"Xander, I love Spike."

"Great, the Buffster is gonna hang around Captain Peroxide."

"Shut up Whelp."

"Guys no need to start fighting."

"Luv, we were just…"

"Acting immature, I'd expect that from Xander but not from you."

"Xander, can we go home to…"

"Anya, what did I tell you before about talking about that in public?"

"Not to ever do it again."

"How long do their lover quarrels last?"

"Will, it is a fact that witches and slayers alike, shouldn't try to stop a construction worker and ex-demons fights."

            Giles walked up behind the group.

"Are you going to come to the Magic Box or not?"

"Sorry G-man, we go preoccupied." 

"How so?"

"Hey Giles, miss me?"

************************************************************************************************************

TBC…


End file.
